Sanctuary
by candybearlover42
Summary: Being safe in a Zombie Apocalypse is slim to none, but for Fay it's a possible chance. With a failing child, the urgency for a safe haven becomes greater. It isn't until Fay comes across a group staked out at a prison. Will the group let the strangers in? Or will Fay lose all that she holds close to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I love The Walking Dead and it was while I was watching it when I got a great idea. I'm excited to see how this goes. Read and review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

The last light of the sun was beginning to fade when I got back to the small camp that I had set up. A small cod fish hung from a line of fishing string, it was rare to see them in such a small stream, but it was food. The wind picked up and sent chills down my back; a sign that winter was just behind the door. Winter was going to be deadly, just means that I have to work harder to find shelter. It wasn't hard enough to worry about getting bite and starving, but I had a little child that I had to take care of and her safety was the most important. She was my family.

I threw the pathetic fish on a flat rock and set to work. Slicing along its small belly, I pulled the organs out and began to slice bits of meat off its bones and skin. This pathetic excuse for dinner was going to have to be eaten raw; building a fire was too dangerous, especially when you're in a middle of a Zombie apocalypse. Using herbs and roots that Suki had found around the forest, I tried my best to mellow the taste and the smell.

I was just cleaning my switch blade when the sound of quiet coughing caught my attention. Putting my blade away I picked the fish up and walked over to the sleeping child. Her body shook as she tried her best to be quiet. I knew it was a bad idea to camp out in the forest, but I was running out of ideas. Every house we came to was beyond safe and having Suki with me made me double, no triple check the choices I made.

Suki finally woke up as her body shook even harder. Covering her mouth she looked at me, her eyes telling what she was thinking and feeling. All I saw was fear and pain. She knew that making one bit of noise was dangerous, but she also knew that she was sick. Being sick during a world that collapsed meant death, I was not going to let that happen.

"Hey, sleepy head." I whispered out. I smiled down at Suki as I kneeled next to her. She smiled a little as I ran my fingers through her raven black hair. Just a brief touch and I could feel the burning heat and sweat that was all over her. The fever was getting worst, just in a few hours her temperature had gone up two degrees. "You must be starving. Here, I got fish." I smiled as I showed her the treat that I had. Meat was hard to get and it was a sight for sore eyes. I saw Suki's eyes gleam with happiness and excitement as I fed her small bits of fish.

After two small bites she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "I'm full. I'm… so tired." Her voice trailed off as her body pulled her into another sweating slumber. My hand shook as I touched her face one more time. The times she was awake were getting shorter and her appetite was diminishing even faster. If she was going to survive I needed to find medicine, a safe base soon.

I pulled Suki's head onto my lap as I finished her dinner. My brain ran at full speed as I tried to think of what to do, but all I got was a blank. All I could think of was Suki. She was such a sweet kid. Being only eleven she went through most stuff that kids should never have to go through, but she still held that dose of humanity. She had the ability to make me laugh and forget that the world had gone down the drain. Most of all she had saved me, not physically but mentally. She was my friend, my companion, my family. Losing her would be losing me.

I cupped Suki close to me as I broke down. Tears were falling down as fast as rain and my body shook like an earthquake. All the while Suki slept.

Cleaning my face free of snot and tears I bundled Suki into her thin blanket and let her sleep more. Not walking far off I began to search for herbs that could dull Suki's fever. I was searching along a large tree when something caught my attention. Looking to my right I almost fell to the dirt ground. Tears appeared in my eyes again; there hundred yards away was a fenced building, most likely a prison. It wasn't just the holy sight of a _fenced_ safe haven, but the group of people that I spotted. I felt as though my silent prayers had been answered. People meant a chance for Suki to live.

I stood back in the safety of the trees and watched as the large group began to set for camp. It had been so long since I had seen people, besides Suki, and it was awkward but a miracle none the less. If I concentrated hard enough bits and pieces of their conversations could be heard. It was chilling to hear other voices, but thrilling. I spent minutes just staring with happiness and shock that the sky was darker when I came back to my senses.

If I was going to do something now was my chance. The only problem was getting over the large fence that surrounded the perimeter. I analyzed the metal gate until I found the way. Right in front of me I could see the evidence of where the group had gotten in. Thankfully the object they had used to tie it up was easy enough to un-do.

Not wasting any time I stumbled back to the camp and began to pack the small belongings that we had. It was minuets and I had our bag full. The few herbs and bottles of water that we had was in its body along with my drawing pad (paper was hard to come by). There were other minor things but I had to leave room for Suki's things. Un-wrapping her from her cocoon, I folded the blankets.

With everything ready I came across another problem.

Suki.

With deep thinking I finally came across a solution. Removing my belt and a loop of rope, I pulled Suki up. Holding her bridal style I tapped her cheek with care until she opened her eyes. "Hey there, honey." I smiled again. I needed her to be calm and only way to do that was for _me_ to calm. "Guess what, I found a little place for us, but in order for us to get there I need you to hold onto my neck. Got it?" I asked. Suki nodded and with me crouching to her level, I felt her small hands clasp around me. Still whispering I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Got to hold on tight, okay?" She nodded and despite how hard she tried to stay awake, her eyes closed but her hands were still clamped tight.

Not wanting to take any chances I took the rope and tied her body to mine. Next I picked her legs up and, using my belt, I tied her feet to my stomach making her tight as my bag. Testing the invention, I jumped lightly. All there was was the flop of her head as she hit my neck, but other than that she was secured. Even through the layer of clothing between us I could feel the burning heat of her fever.

Making sure that everything was packed I turned towards the woods and a low whistle that could only be heard by people that were close by, I waited until the familiar four egged animal bolted from the trees. Despite how large and heavy Bandit was he was as silent as a ghost. It was amazing how quiet his body could be. Quietness was the one important skill that was needed in a zombie apocalypse.

Bandit moved towards my side. Giving him two fingers, the signal for stealth, we began to run.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

My heart thudded across my chest as I waited for the right moment. The amount of Walkers that were around was intimidating, but I knew that if it came down to it I could get through. Holding my machete in my right hand I took a deep breath and bolted.

Bandit was right at my heels and the two of us, with the little light we had, slipped across the grass field with ease. The group had a fire up already and was settling down beside it when I reached the gate. I had just un-fastened the fence when I felt Bandit knock against my knee. Turning around I watched with dread as Walkers picked up my scent, the closest one was two feet away, but thankfully his left foot was bent at a weird angle. Having little time I threw the fence open and shoved Bandit through along with Suki. I had just passed between the hole when my foot got caught.

The crooked leg Zombie had gotten to me faster than I had expected. His eyes were sunken into his face and he began to growl with hunger as he pulled at my booted foot. Stuck between a Walker and a fence, I pulled my right arm as far back as it could go and sent the force downwards. The blade made a sick sucking noise as it made contact with the oily head.

I shoved the body away and twisted my way past the gate. Grabbing the rope that was around Suki I pulled the two fences back together and began to tie them. A fat body slammed against the gate as I tried to hurry. The force of the blow sent me towards the gravel and the gate gapping open. My machete flew away from me leaving me helpless. I wathed with horror as the large Walker tried to slip through. Not wasting time I jumped towards the gate. Holding onto the fence I swung back with all my might and bending my knees I slammed my feet into its face. His head bent backwards and the sounding of popping noise told me that I had just broken his neck.

His feet slipped from underneath him and sent him falling. Seeing this as my chance I fell to the ground and began to tie the fence again. Just as I tied the last knot, a thin woman snarled at me through the gate. Her fingers reached towards me as she tried to get her dinner. Her face was pale and her eyes were glazed over. Her once white dress was covered in dirt and blood. Her jaw was also in the same state. This was the one moment that I was thankful for a fence.

The sun was almost gone and using the last light I picked the knife up, along with suki lying in my arms I made my way towards the group.

Bandit leaned closer into me as he watched for any sudden movements. The pressure of his body against my leg calmed my beating heart and soothed my shaking hands. I was thankful that Bandit had learned to be silent during the chaotic moments. He would have blown our cover a long time ago. Seeing that no danger was near, his tongue lolled out as he trotted farther ahead of me. The bright light of the fire and the little chatter of the people talking helped me find my way across the gravel and grass, it even caught Bandit's attention.

I had slipped my machete into its holder and I was brushing Suki's hair free from dirt when I felt the pure heat of her skin. Just by touching her I felt as though I had touched a burning stove. My heart began to race faster as her body began to shake with coughs, and her breathing began to come out in gasps. I immediately started to run, trying to cover the feet between us and Suki's fate.

Bandit yipped as I stepped on his body; I stumbled but gained my footing as Bandit shot forward. He understood the matter. The group of people had heard Bandits yipped and where standing tensed as they tried to see what was out there. Not wanting to get hurt I began to cry out not only in fear but with great urgency.

"Please, don't shoot! I mean no harm." I yelled. I skidded to a stop as I saw the people's faces. Every one of them was standing and each one held a weapon. They stood tensed and were ready for anything.

Suki was still passed out and her breathing was becoming quieter which sent me into frenzy. Seeing that they didn't understand the urgency of the matter I began to ramble. "Please, I'm asking you, to help her. She's sick. She will die." I began to cry as I crumbled towards the ground. My shoulders shook as I held the small child towards me.

Bandit leaned into me and whined under his breath. Buring my face into his fur I sobbed with tears that had been bottled up for months. I felt Bandit growl as a calloused hand touched my shoulder. An old man stood before me with sympathy in his eyes. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted Sukit to live.

"I can help. What's wrong" His voice was soft as he checked Suki. I felt as though my body exploded. I sighed with happiness as I whipped my face clean of its mess.

"She must have eaten something. She got a fever a few days ago, but this morning it had gotten worst. She has a really bad cough and.. And her breathing is coming in gasps." I told the older man. He nodded towards me and turned back towards Suki.

"How old is she?"

"Only eleven. Still a baby. Can. . . Can you save her?" I whispered out.

"I'll try." He turned towards me again and smiled. I sighed again and felt calmer then I had been for the past few days.

"Hershel… I don't think we should. We don't even know who they are." A man with a crossbow stepped forward. He pointed his weapon at the two of us as uncertainty wrinkled across his face. I felt the calm feeling vanish.

"Please. She is just a child." I hissed out.

The man named Hershel turned towards me and then to the man with the bow. "Doesn't matter. I am helping." And with that he went to work.

_Please don't leave me, Suki. Hold on!_

**So? Liked it? Disliked it? I will probably fix a few things later, I think its good. Anyway, leave a comment! Tell me if you want to see things later on or want things to change. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! It took a while for me to get the first one done, but I think now that I have the starting point down the rest will come easily. Let's hope. Anyway in this chapter you get to know a little bit about Suki, the sick girl, and how Fay came across her. I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment, follow the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters, plot line, so on.**

**I Also do not own the song Lullaby of Takeda. It is a Japanese song, but is incredibly beautiful. If you have not heard of it then do check it out.**

It was completely dark outside and the only source if light was the red glow from the fire that the group had built. Not wanting to intrude with their close nit group, I had settled a few inches away from Suki. I got a few glances and stares, but the majority of the time they were chatting and telling stories. Despite how hard I tried to ignore the small chatter I couldn't help but feel a deep twinge of loneliness. It had been a long time since I had been with my family and by the way these people acted with each other I was deeply missing out.

Even with no idea who these people were the feelings that they had for each other were clear. They had been through terrible things which only drew them even closer. Of course they started out as strangers, but with time they grew as one, as a family. It was the same with me and Suki. The two of us were beyond close. We knew each other soul and mind. We knew the others past and secrets that could have been deadly if the world had not gone chaotic. But no matter how hard I tried and no matter how hard I knew it would never come true, I was wishing for a safe group like this.

My constant pacing had stopped as I watched the group from afar. My hands held tight to each other as I watched the two kids laugh at what the other had said. I watched as the ladies leaned back into the grass, most likely talking about the baby that was soon to come. The one woman with the dark brown hair looked as if she was about to pop. A Korean boy and a young woman sat close to each other as they intertwined their hands, a sign that love was able to with stand an apocalypse.

The only people that seemed not to be relaxing was the older man, who had told me to call him Hershel, and the man with the deadly crossbow. He stood not too far off from the group, but instead of enjoying the chatter, he had kept his eyes on me. He watched silently as I paced back and forth, wringing my hands. He watched me talk to myself as I tried to keep the positive side of myself alive, though day by day it was slowly peeling away. All he did was watch and watch.

I had picked my pacing up again just as one of the ladies stood up. She cleaned her hands free of the dead grass and with the pregnant lady smiling at her, obviously urging her on, she walked over to me. The crossbow man saw her inching her way over to me, not wanting to take any chances he blocked her path. They whispered to each other, but as the argument increased so did their voices.

"Her child is sick, may even be dying. Now I am not the kind of person who sits back and let a woman pace herself to death. Goodness knows that I would want someone to be with me if my Sophia was in that condition." I watched with uncertainty as the lady tried to defend me, a person that could slit her throat at night. A person that was unwelcomed.

"I don't like this. That woman gives me an uneasy feelin'. Plus, Rick woulda sent her packin." He looked behind his shoulder and glared at me with such a cold look.

"Oh please, you know Rick would not do that." She became silent.

"Carol." His voice was tense.

"Daryl. Please. Let me at _least_ try."

It was apparent that Daryl was fighting inside. Giving in, he nodded his head and stepped away from Carol. He stalked back towards his spot, not leaving that sight of me or Carol.

Bandit hunched low to the ground and began to growl deep within his throat as she got closer. I caught sight of Daryl tense and aim his bow at him. Touching his neck, the large Rottweiler went silent. I watched as he turned around and went to lay by Suki who was still being treated by Hershel.

"Wouldn't you like to sit by the fire? The nights sure do get cold." Carol smiled as she stood in front of me. Just a few inches away from the fire, the cold had gotten to her. Rubbing her arms she tried to stop the shivers. For as long as I had lived outside without any fires I had grown use to the cold.

"No. Thank you for the offer. I rather stay with Suki." I turned towards the sleeping girl hoping that she had finally woken up. No change. "Besides," I added. "It is obvious that I am not welcomed." I nodded towards the tense males that were around.

Carol chuckled as she too had notice the odd behavior. "Don't worry. These guys are always this tense. I think by getting to know you they would loosen up. For that to happen come over. Talk."

I smiled softly as the nice woman tried to wrap me in the close family. It was comforting to know that there were still people in the world that cared about others, but I also knew that in this group I had a good chance of ending up dead.

"Thank you, but I will have to say no."

Carol sighed and with one more gaze towards me, she turned and made her way back to the group. I watched as she shook her head towards the pregnant lady. They both became silent as they sat by the fire. Every few seconds they would either look at me, who had picked up my pacing, or Suki who was not far away from me.

The seconds ticked by without any improvement which only made me more anxious. Different scenarios were panning out in my head and every single one was horrible. My hair had fallen out if its bun from the constant running of my hands, which were white from the blood lost. If I didn't get any news I was going to explode.

The sound of thudding boots in the tall grass could be heard from behind me. My first thought was that Carol had come over again, but the steps were too heavy to be hers. I felt my stomach tighten as I turned around. A man who I had not seen before was coming down from the hill. He had a shot gun around his shoulders; despite him being so thin and tired- looking he held authority and intimidation.

His hands clenched over and over again as he witnessed the new comers. The tension that was around him highly out did mine. His face had a growing beard and his eyes were dim with exhaustion. If I didn't know better I would have mistaken him for a Walker, but Walkers do not have an enraged expression.

This man was beyond angry. His mouth was pinched together causing them to be white. His brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenching.

"Who are you?" He hissed out. He walked right in front of me with his pistol directed right at me. I hands shook as I raised them in defense.

"Fay." I stuttered out. I was not the typical woman to feel so intimidated, it was usually the other way around, but this man was frightening. His eyes told me everything; one wrong move and I would have a bullet hole in my forehead.

"Well,_ Fay_," He spat out my name as if it was garbage. "What is your business with my group?"

I cleared my throat as I tried to bring my wits back. "I only needed to save her." I said.

"Rick." Hershel had walked over. He rested his hand on Rick's shoulder and turned him towards Suki.

Rick was quiet as he watched the sleeping child. Hershel gave a reassuring smile as he went back to Suki. I stood quietly as I watched his back, trying to guess what his next move would be. I could feel the gazes of several people which only made the situation more uncomfortable.

Ignoring the gazes that were on us, Rick finally spoke this time his voice was softer. "How old is she?" He turned around and faced me. His face was still slack but his eyes didn't hold so much anger.

"Only eleven." I whispered out as I still watched her.

Rick nodded. "She sick?"

I nodded. "She's been passed out all day. We haven't eaten for a while, and she's dehydrated. No matter how hard I tried to feed her, she would just push it away with 'I'll eat later' and go back to sleep." I rubbed my forehead as I remembered the times she threw up the food that she_ had_ eaten.

Rick sighed as he too rubbed his head. He was about to say something when Daryl interrupted.

"Rick, I need to speak with ya." He glared at me, telling me that I was to stay put.

The two walked a few feet away and the discussion began. I watched with uneasiness as they raised their hands in the air with frustration, it was a while before they were done and by the look on their faces it was bad news.

I felt my heart break as I heard Rick's low voice. "You need to pack up and leave." He hands went to his belt as he leaned forward.

I felt my throat close up as I tried to say something, anything, to change his mind. How was I supposed to survive? How was Suki going to live? Then it made sense. Suki was not going to survive. It was as if my worst nightmare had become a reality.

Rick whispered a soft 'sorry' and turned to go.

"Please," I cried out, I grabbed onto his shirt. "I-I promise that I will leave, but _she_ cannot survive one more day out there." I almost cried again at the thought of Suki dying.

Rick turned around as he stared at me. "What are you saying?" He asked even though he knew what I meant.

I sighed as I looked at the sleeping child. I could still feel the stares, but they had lensed. "All she has ever has been through is death and pain. When I first saw her, she was in a house with her dead parents and brother. I thought they had died of natural causes," I again took in a shaky breath. "But it was apparent that she had to kill them."

I looked at Rick who stared intently at me as he listened to me. "She told me that she hated this, she hated her life. She wanted to die, but you see, I made her live. I dragged her along with me as we ran place to place. When she got sick, it wasn't the first time, but it was the moment that I knew I had done this. _Me_. I had wanted her to survive, but in the end I was the cause."

"So, what I am saying is this. If you will let me, I will stay until Suki has fully recovered. When I know that she is well, I will leave in the middle of the night."

Rick looked at me with uneasiness. "Without Suki." I told him.

"You want her to stay with us?" Rick asked.

I nodded to him, hoping that he would safe her. Safe the one person that I cared so much for. Minutes ticked by as I waited for him to answer. I could practically see the wheels running in his head.

"I need to speak with the group." He finally said.

I nodded as I tried to keep my breathing steady. It was in his hands now. "I swear to you that if she can stay, I will help you in any way that I can. I swear to you that I will forever be in your debt." I whispered out as he turned to leave. He stopped for a moment before he nodded and headed towards his people.

I crumbled towards the ground as I watched everyone smile at him and comment on the prison and their ideas. I watched as he knelt by the pregnant woman, it was apparent that she was is wife, and he returned everyone's smiles. I felt my heart break as I thought of leaving Suki. I crumbled with a broken heart and began to bawl.

"Please." I whispered over and over again. My body shook with crys and I felt exhausted.

Looking up at the dark sky I pleaded with my whole heart, with everything that I had.

"Please."

**So here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment on whether you enjoyed it or not. I would highly appreciate it if you tell me what is wrong, confusing, or what you want to see later on in the story. Follow the story if you want to and check out my other storys that I have. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I'm putting this in the perspective of Rick, just saying so no one gets confused. I really like how this story is going, I hope you do too. Read and leave a review! Thanks**

It was quiet around the fire. Everyone had questions, but how to ask was the difficult thing. Who was she? What did she want? Was she. . . dangerous? Glances were stolen at the woman that was pacing behind them. The humane thing to do was try to calm her worries, but it was a zombie apocalypse. Common curtesy was thrown out the window. You were either alive or dead. There was no time for having cups of tea on the side. Life and death; no right or wrong.

All eyes were on Rick, who was running his hands thorugh his hair. It was apparent that he had a difficult situation to deal with. All the noise that could be heard was the crackle of the fire and the treading of the woman behind them.

Finally not bearing the silence Carl spoke up. "Who is she?" He nodded towards Fay.

"Her name is Fay." Rick said. His hands were now by his side and started to pull at the grass at his feet. Everyone waited for him to continue, but Rick stayed silent.

"Well, what she want?" Daryl spoke. He was the only one standing, his eyes were never leaving the pacing form. His crossbow was in his hands with an arrow already. One wrong move and that lady was going to have a arrow sticking out of her leg.

Rick sighed again. "She wants to leave the child with us."

Everyone gasped with shock at this news. All at once people were trying to talk.

Rick raised up his hand signaling for the to quiet down. "She believes that the child would be safer with us then her and as hard as I try not too I am thinking on agreeing with her deal." Everyone grew confused.

"What deal?" Daryl snapped out. He was getting more enraged by the minute. He told Rick that it was better for the two strangers to pack and leave.

"If we agree to keep the girl then by the time she is better, Fay leaves. During that period that Fay stays here she will help any way that she can, take care of herself. That's the deal."

Everyone was silent as the thought this over. "Are you?" Carl asked. His hat was in his lap and he was messing around with it.

"I don't know. I told her that I would talk to you guys. We are a family, a group. We can either agree, or like Daryl wants, send them both away." Rick mentally groaned as he tried to come up with a conclusion.

"We can't just send those two out on their own." Lori said. Her hand rested over her swollen belly as she thought of being in Fay's situation.

"We should at least let them stay until the girl is well enough." Maggie butted in. She held Glenn's hand tightly in hers. She turned to lookat him, worry was over her face which soon turned to releif as he agreed with Maggie.

The group again went silent as they all watched Fay. She had stopped her pacing and was know crumbled on the groud with her arm slung around the large animal that sat beside her. It was clear that she was in despair. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as her hand covered her mouth. Even though she was a mess, her beauty was still detectable. She was in a fit state, her arms defined and most likely had a muscled stomach. Her middle-eastern features emphasied her cloudy green eyes. Her black hair was slipping from her tight bun and curled around her cheek-bones.

"Then it's settled?" Rick asked. He was now standing with his hands in his pockets. Everyone nodded except for Daryl, he was silent as he still watched Fay. Aking the silence from him as a yes, Rick went to tell Fay the good news.

The group watched as Fay ceaned her tears and stood, hope was written all over her face. They watched as she grabbed Rick into a tight hug, with a smile that seemed out of place in such a bleak world. The watched as Rick gave a small smile towards her, which surprised everyone. Rick hadn't smiled for months. They watched as Fay turned towards the group, Fay patted her heart as she liped the words 'thank you'. The group watched.

I felt my heart soar when Rick told me the news. I was growing impatient, thinking that all I had worked for, all that I saved was going down the drain. I thought the chances for Suki to survive was slim to none. I had expected the worst scenario.

"Fay." Hershel's voice was soft, but loud. I turned towards him and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"Is she. . ." I chocked on my words as I saw Suki move. Hershel nodded as he walked towards me. Pulling me towards Suki, he grabbed my hand and pulled it to Suki's. Giving me a pat on the back, he went to sit by the fire. Before he left I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." I whispered out. Pulling at his hand I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a small hug. He grinned and whispered back, "You're welcome. Now I think Suki would appreciate it if she saw you by her side instead of a old geezer like me."

I gave a small laugh as I nodded my head. Kneeling by Suki, I pulled her head into my lap and gave her a soft kiss. Her eyes flickerd open and a small smile broke across her face. I felt my heart leeap out of my chest as I realized that she was safe. No more running, no more sarving; she was safe.

"Hey there baby." I whispered out. I laughed as Suki scrunched her nose at the childish nickname. She pulled herself into my lap and was about to go back into a blissful sleep when she whispered in my ear.

"Are we safe?" Her hope was staring straight at me, begging me to grant her dreams come true.

"Yes. We are finally safe." I whispered back to her. She closed her eyes as a single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She smiled softly as her breathing became steady.

Bandit snuggled closer to me as he felt the happiness around. With is tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth he too fell into a deep slumber.

_We were finally safe._

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get the waking of Suki in and end it with that. I might come back and add a few more details. Leave a review if you want more details, more emotion, better conversation between the characters. Also leave a review if you liked it, didn't like it, or what you want to see farther into the story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I'm keeping this author's note short and sweet. So, read and review! Thanks**

Suki and I stood not far off from the group as they stood together discussing how to get into the prison. Suki was surprisingly energetic and was digging her foot in the ground when a boy around Suki's age walked up to us. He smiled shyly at me, but his attention went back to Suki.

"HI I'm Carl." He waved his hand and stuffed them both into his pants. Suki looked up at me with a confused look on her face. I smiled at her and gently pushed her towards Carl.

"Suki." She whispered out. Carl's face brightened as he heard her name.

"Is that your dog?" Carl asked as he knelt down to Bandit. He began to itch Bandit's ears and laughed when Bandit began to smother him in his saliva. Suki smiled as she nodded.

"His name is Bandit."

In minuets the two had walked off, talking away. Bandit started to bark as he ran ahead of them. It was visible that Carl was glad that there was a girl closer to his age.

I was still standing in my spot when I heard what Rick was saying. My ears perked up as I casually walked towards them.

"Carol, you, Lori, and Hershel will stay out behind the fence. Make racket, attract the attention of the Walkers. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, T-dog and I will bust in and clear it from the ground. With all of us I'm sure that we can take it." Rick said. Everyone nodded and were about to leave when I spoke up.

"What you want me to do?" I asked. Everyone froze as they watched me with uneasiness. I groaned mentally as I realized that I was the enemy.

"I know you guys hate me, think that I am the enemy. I don't blame you. I promised that I would help any way that I can and I never break a promise." I tried to convince that I meant no harm. No difference.

"Just because you are staying here doesn't mean that we have to like you or need your help." Daryl snapped out. He stalked forward; his face was tense as he grew angry with me. I held my hands up in defense as I tried again.

"Why would I do anything to you guys? Didn't we agree that when Suki is better I'm gone? Why would I ruin her chance of _surviving_? Do you believe that I am that selfish?" I spat out. I glared at the man before me, getting irritated by the moment. "Besides, I know how to hold my own."

I watched as they finally grew use to the idea, but I could tell that they were still stand-offish. "Trust me; I can go first, clear a path for you guys. If I die big deal; if I don't great. So can I help?" I asked. I hated being so helpless. I was known for always doing things. Didn't matter what, I always got my hands dirty.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you are gone." Rick said. He pointed his finger as he leaned forward a bit. I nodded as I tried to stifle a smile. Despite how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but like this group. They were true; they honestly cared for each other.

Everyone got in their places. I clenched my machete in one hand and my switch blade in the other. I was strapped with weapons all over, just in case. I cleared my mind as I prepared myself. Breathing in and out, I waited. Hershel pulled the gate open and I glided past. I could hear Rick telling others to stick close, but not one word was meant for me. It hurt, but I knew that it was my duty to gain their trust.

Keeping my breath steady I began the clearing. An ugly fellow stumbled towards me as he reached towards my face. Swinging my arm to the right I made a clean cut. I stabbed into another Walkers abdomen and pushed him to the ground, with my switch blade I shoved it into his head and rolled over him, all in one quick motion.

I was in a crouching position when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. Grabbing it I bent it at a painful position and wrapped his arm around his neck. I used the bone sticking out of his forearm to puncture his head. Using the limp body I swung around and knocked down two Walkers. Laying on each other I shoved the blade down.

I heard yells behind me as everyone else attacked. Turning around I saw a stray Walker gaining on T-Dog. T-Dog was too focused in the Walker that was attempting to chew on his neck to see me waving at, trying to catch his attention. Not having much time I raised my switch blade and threw it at the ugly face. T-Dog froze as he felt the blade whisked past him. He stared at me with shock in his eyes as he tried to figure out what had just happened. I motion towards the dead zombie that lay a few inches behind him.

He nodded in thanks as relief crept across his face. His face soon grew slack as he motioned towards behind me. Already sensing the body, I shoved the machete in its eye. The familiar sucking noise was made as the body slipped behind me.

Following Rick's lead I pressed my body up against the door as I heard the groans of more Walkers. Rick turned towards us and held his finger to his lips. He then started to count down to three.

One; I breathed in as I prepared myself again.

Two; my hands clenched at the signal blade in my hands as I tried to calm the adrenalin that was rushing through my veins.

Three; I bolted of the wall.

Rick shoved a Walker back into the small courtyard and slammed the door shut. Using a chain he quickly locked it shut. We were all breathing hard, with our hands on our knees when I spotted them.

I groaned softly as I whipped my blade across my jeans. I started to walk forward when I saw the problem. The Walkers had masks over their faces, making it harder to kill them. "You got to be kidding me." I whispered out. Rick looked at with confusion which then turned into understanding. I looked behind me and saw a tense Suki. She held onto the fence as she shouted for me to be careful. I nodded to her as I turned back to the situation at hand.

Reaching into my boot I slipped out my boot knife. Rick looked at me with shock, but he soon looked impressed. "Can never have too many weapons." I said as I raised the thin knife.

Rick smiled softly. Calculating on how to attack this, I soon found a way. Running at full speed I slid under a Walker legs. He leaned forward as he reached down to my legs. Using those legs I shoved his head back. A sick cracking noise was made and I saw in horror the Walkers head was bent all the back and he was still growling. Stabbing into his jaw his disgusting garbling was quiet.

My arms swung around as I stabbed at the skin that I saw. In a few minutes the courtyard was clean. All around us bodies laid motionless. Everybody was silent as they too looked at the mess.

"That is how it is done." I said to no one in particular; I cleaned the bloody blades and shielded them. Every one turned towards me; they were silent for a while before they let out a chuckle. Well everyone except for Daryl.

He did not like me.

After the cells were cleaned out, the rest of the group began to wander in. I was cleaning my blades when I felt a small hand grab onto me. I looked at a worried Suki. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel her hands shaking.

"You're so stupid." Suki whispered out. I chuckled softly as I watched her bury her face into my shirt. I felt bandit lean against my calf as he too sent me a glare of his own. "Do we get to sleep in a cell?" Suki asked after she had gotten over her sulking. I looked at Rick who had heard what Suki had said. He nodded at me; Suki saw this and smiled big. "My own bed? A real bed?" Suki gasped.

I was about to say something to Suki when Carl called her over. I raised my eyebrow at her as she raced towards the thin boy. Looking at Bandit I shrugged my shoulders. "Can never understand young love." I laughed at my own joke as I followed the group.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Carl and Suki entered a cell together. I stood close to the doorway as I listened to their conversation.

"This is a bit. . nasty." Suki said. Carl chuckled as he agreed. "But it's better than what I have been sleeping in for the past month. I felt my smile deflat as I heard this. I knew it was horrible, but Suki always smiled. Suki never kept anything from me, but apparently she had; and she was telling a boy that she only met this morning.

"What do you mean?" The sound of a creaking mattress was made as Suki and Carl sat on the bottom bunk. They started off with a big gap between them but the space soon grew smaller and smaller until their hands were touching each other.

For just being children they sure were moving at a fast pace. Clearing my throat I raised an eyebrow at the two. "Getting a bit comfortable?" I asked. I grinned as Suki blushed red and Carl fiddled with a hole in his pants. Oh the glory of awkward silence. Carl whispered out a 'see you later' to Suki and left the block.

I watched him go and turned back to a ver angry Suki. Her face was stiff and her cheeks were still bright red. "That was not funny." She said. I chuckled again as she grew more angry. Holding my hands up I backed off. "Sorry, didn't know you were so touching. Then again it must be because of the flowing love that you have."

Suki groaned as she threw a pillow at my face. Ducking, I slipped out of the area not wanting to get hit. But I didn't leave without one last joke. "Suki and Carl sitting in a tree. . ." I laughed again as Suki smashed her face into the mattress. "You are so immature, Fay."

"Who is immature?" I turned around in shock as I saw Daryl standing there. His crossbow was slung over his shoulder and he stood with such authority. I gulped as I glanced at his muscles. If only he didn't hate me.

"Apparently me." I said. I nodded towards the cell that Suki was in. "Be careful she is one touching girl, but that is understandable since she is in love. . ." I was cut off with a body slammed into my side. I began to laugh loudly as I held the angry Suki at bay. Soon I had her under my arm tickling her side when the sound of laughter was echoing throughout the building.

Standing in emarresment, Suki and I looked at the laughing group. Setting Suki to the ground, I began to blush red. "Sorry, things got out of hand." I said as I stared at the hiding Suki. I heard Daryl snort which only made it worse.

I watched as he stared at me with irritation. I knew that it wouldn't work between us.

"Now let's get to business." Rick said. Everyone went quiet as we waited for the plan. I noticed Carol urge me forward, maybe I was being accepted into the group.

Just maybe.

Everyone stood by the metal door as we waited. Suki had compalined about me going, but she soon grew use to the idea. I left Bandit with Suki, Lori, Carol, and Beth. I knew Bandit could handle anything that came at him. He was the toughest animal I ever knew.

We were in a tight cirlce as we walked down the dark halls. It was intense and I felt my heart beat faster as we came to a two-way path. Rick pointed to the right and we soon followed his path. Daryl and I held the back as we held both our bows in our hands. Every once and awhile he would glare at, he would comment on how iritating I was. I was beginning to get use to his rude behavior.

It was going smoothly, a few Walkers strayed into our path, but it wasn't hard to get rid of them. We were turning another corner when it all went down the drain. The groans of a large group of Zombies could be heard as they too turned the corner. Seeing their chance at eating they began to charge. Rick started to yell as we backed up, we bolted down the dark halls as we tried to get free.

Rick was about to turn right when another group of Walkers came into our view. The sound of thudding bodies and groaning could be heard as everyone tried to get past; but no matter how hard we slammed at the bodies it was no use.

"Move!" Rick yelled. We grew closer and closer as we ran in the other direction. The darkness was terrible as everyone stumbled and tripped as they tried to get away from the grabbing hands. It was while we were tripping over ourselves when Glenn and Maggie got seperated from us.

It wasn't until we had squished into a closet when we didn't see the familiar korean boy or the short brown hair of Maggie. Realizing that his daughter was gone, Hershel became hysterical.

"We need to go back! We need to get Maggie!" It took everyone's strength as we tried to hold him back.

"We will." Rick grunted out as he finall shoved Hershel back. Knowing that he couldn't do anything, Herhsle waited until it was quiet outside. Rick signaled to Daryl and on three they burst out of the small area. They did a 360 as they checked every corner.

"Glenn? Maggie?" Rick whispered harshly as he bent forward. All we got was the echo of Rick's voice. Being very quiet we finally heard Maggie's voice. Hershel broke from the tight circle and rushed forward. "Maggie?" Hershel's voice bounced all around us as he ran out of our view.

We were close behind when we heard a loud scream. Right off we knew that it was Hershel. I shoved past Rick as I ran to the scream. Rounding a corner I saw Hershel lying on the ground with blood seeping out of his calf. A walker was still at his side. Most likely caught Hershel by surprised. I kneeled by Hershel as I tried to stop the bleeding.

Rick shoved me out of the way as he and Daryl grabbed onto the old man. With him still screaming in agnoy, we all raced towards the nearest room. Hershel was set on the ground as Rick removed his belt. All I could do was stare in horror at the bleeding leg. I tried to think of what I could do when it clicked. Snatching the axe that was thrown at the wall, I heaved at the leg.

Hershel began to shake violently as rivers of pain shot through him. I felt horrible as I continued to remove the bitten leg. Rick watched in horror as I took a final swing and threw the axe away when I was done. Everyone was still silent as I stripped my t-shirt. Only in my tank top I tried to stop the major bleeding.

Rick was still in shock over what happened. Seeing me take charge he finally took over. He clenched at the stub as he tried to slow the bleeding. I was about to grab at some one else's shirt when I heard shuffling from the left of me.

In one quick movement I held my compound bow at five frightened men.

"Oh no." I whispered out. Rick turned and looked at the large men. Not thinking of it now he directed Glenn. "Go get that cart in there." He nodded towards the area behind us.

Glenn took of as Daryl and I watched the unknown men. They stood still as they watched the bleeding man being transferred to the table. I looked over their clothes and filled with dread. They all were wearing blue prison jumpsuits.

Bad news.

**Here it is. I went really fast in this one. I wanted to get the blood scene over with and get down to buisness. I will most likely come back and review and change. Well, read and review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! Read and review thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking dead.**_

Blood was everywhere. The bunk bed was beginning to grow red by the second and the towels that were placed on the stump were soaking with Hershel's blood. Carol and Lori were tending to the wound as Beth and Maggie stood back. They held each other as they watched their dad bleed. It was horrible and I was soon feeling guilty for removing the infected leg; but it was the right thing. When Hershel got through I was going to make it up to him. I was going to create a wooden leg, a leg that was far more magnificent then his real one.

Suki inched towards the cell as watched the two women trying to block the blood flow. Even though it was chaotic in the small space Suki's voice was clear. "I can help." Her voice was soft but firm as she stepped around Rick. I watched as he tensed. Of course he didn't trust us, but he was going to have to if he wanted Hershel to pull through.

Placing a hand on Suki's shoulder I urged her farther in until she was standing by Carol. "Trust me, despite her age she has a medical brain. She can help." I turned to Rick as I waited for him to crush the offer. Everyone was surprised when he nodded.

"If she does anything, anything that rubs me the wrong way she is done." Rick was stern as he shook softly. I nodded as I left the small Korean girl to her work. The sound of Suki asking for different things could be heard as I walked into the main area.

Bandit had slipped through my legs as he trotted by Daryl. Bandit could feel the caution that illuminated from Daryl. I stood a foot away from Daryl as the two of us waited for the strangers to come. Bandit raised his hackles as he heard the noises from the hall. Shushing him with the touch of my hand, we waited.

Finally the five men slipped through the open door. Immediately Daryl and I rose out bows, aiming straight for their heads. Bandit went tense as he moved closer to me. His body was shaking with tension as he kept the urge to protect back. He was ready in case they made a bad move.

They eyed the large dog beside me as they walked in. "Far enough." Daryl said. We watched their every move as they continued to walk towards. I felt my body tense as they continued to walk forward.

"Cell blocks C, cell four. That's mine." The low tone of the darker skin man echoed around us. The sight of him screamed un-trust worthy. His curly black hair was pulled back into a small half ponytail and his small hand gun was stuffed into his jumpsuit.

"Not anymore. Now I would advise you to turn around and walk your sorry butts out." I said. I could feel his cold eyes as he looked over me. I didn't miss the intensive stare that he gave my chest; another sign that screamed creeper.

"What's going on in there?" This time it was the larger prisoner that spoke. He was taller and had more meat on him then the others. Despite his largeness I felt more comfortable with him then their leader.

"None of your concern." Daryl told them.

"Don't tell what is and isn't my concern." The man that spoke before reached for his hand gun and pulled it on us. Immediately Bandit began to growl deeply. Daryl left his sitting and inched towards the armed prisoner. I also inched closer as I eyed the man with restlessness.

"Man, come on. We are free. Let's just go." The larger man spoke up as he saw what was happening. His eyes were staring at the snarling dog that was closing in on them.

"I would listen to him." I said. Apparently this rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yeah, well I don't take orders from women." He snapped out. He moved his gun from Daryl and pointed it at me. The growling at my feet began to grow more ferocious as Bandit saw the threat. I watched with satisfaction as the man took a step back as he eyed the dog.

"I really don't care if you do or don't. Your stupidity is pissing me off. Now, leave." I hissed out. I inched forward more and aimed the arrow at his sweaty forehead.

"No! This is my place and I am not leaving." He loaded his gun as he continued to point his gun at me. T-Dog popped out from the side as he pointed his gun at him.

"Listen to the lady, you better leave." I looked at T-dog and smiled softly. At least he was with me.

Daryl and the man began to shout at each other as they argued. Bandit began to bark and T-dog soon joined in with the commotion. It was pure chaos when Rick came running in.

"Everybody calm down." Rick raised his hand as he saw the gun in the prisoner's hand. "There is no need for this."

Bandit had calmed down but he was still tense as he moved back to my side. He eyed the strangers and then back to Rick. The shouting had stopped as Rick talked with the prisoners. I stood silently as they talked over their isolation. The other prisoners went into detail of how many days they were locked in when their leader snapped at them.

We though coast-guard would be here by now." One of the darker skin men had spoken up.

I felt my hear sink as I realized that they knew nothing about the outside world. They had no idea that there was no more army. There was no government; there was no America. They were staring at Rick in shock as he told them this.

"The world that you once knew is gone. All that is out there is destruction. Walkers roaming every corner, there is hardly any survivors left. There is nothing left. Worrying about politics, paying your bills are not even worries. What you need to worry about is surviving and not getting bite." I butted in. I shuddered at the thought of going back out there. At least it would be easier without Suki with me.

I again felt sadness as the prisoners poke out their family members names. All of them most likely gone. The state of disbelieve was written all over their faces. Rick saw this.

"Don't believe me? Take a look outside."

I followed behind the group with Bandit close at my heels as Rick directed them outside. Pulling the door open the five prisoners strolled out as they looked at the bodies that surrounded them. The ground was trashed with bodies and garbage.

Rick and Daryl followed close behind the men as I stood off with T-Dog. He looked at me for a second and smiled softly. I returned the smile as I leaned softly against the gate. Bandit left my side and moved over to T-dog. He wagged his tail as he looked up at the muscled man that stood before him. Smiling softly T-dog crouched down and began to rub Bandit's ears.

"What's his name?" T-Dog asked as he chucked softly. Bandit had been stripped free from his scary out appearance and his baby personality came out.

"Bandit." I told T-Dog. He nodded as he rubbed his ears once more before he stood up. His hands tightened around his poker as he watched the prisoners. Taking this as the end of our conversation I stared at the men.

The leader again went touchy as Rick told him no. Pulling his gun again he aimed it at Rick. Bandit barked once as he went to Rick's side. He leaned against his leg as he snarled at the convict that stood before him. T-Dog and I had closed in and we were soon in a tight line.

"There are other cell blocks." The man with the light red hair had spoken up as he tried to calm the tension in the air.

Their leader was silent as he stared at the four of us. "If these pussies took out their cell block we can too."

"With what?" The larger man had spoken up.

"Mr. Atlanta could spot us with some weapons. Right?" He looked at Rick with a cold glare.

"You give us half the food that you have and in return we help you clear a cell block."

The littlest man of the group was about to speak when the leader motioned for him to be quiet. "Fine, but she," He pointed at me as he again looked at my body. "Stays with us. I saw the way she took out those Walkers, she might come in handy."

I felt my heart beat quicken as I heard this. My face went slack as I felt my ears pound with blood. I knew that the only way I would become handy was with my womanly body. I pleaded in my head for Rick to say no, I knew Rick didn't like me. This was a way that he could get rid of me. I took a step back as he continued to violate me with his cold eyes.

Not being able to control my emotions I snorted in fear. Everyone else took it as laughter. Covering my mouth I looked at Rick; he had made his decision. I prepared myself, waiting for him to agree when I heard the wonderful word.

"No. She's with me. I don't want to see you near her or any other of my people. If I do, I will kill you" I shivered as I heard his cold voice. Rick was not a man to mess with.

I could feel the angry gaze on me as the disgusting man grew furious with me. With a quick nod, he turned towards Rick.

"Deal."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The hall was dark and was silent except for the soft shuffling of feet. The only light that was available was illuminating from the few flashlights that we had. From the complaining that the convicts made was clear that they had also notice. Oscar was about to comment on the lack of light again when Bandit nudged my knee. It was a sign that I had taught him telling me that Walkers were not far away.

"Get ready, their almost here." I whispered to the group. The eyed me with disbelieve which turned into shock when a shadow of a stumbling Walker was plastered on the wall. A Walker appeared and then another until there was five Walkers in front of us.

"Stay tight –"Rick was cut off when the untrained men shoved through us. There yells bounced off the walls as they tabbed the Walkers bodies. They smashed everybody part of the Walker except for the head. We just stood back and watched with shock at their riot behavior. Looking at each other we shook our heads in frustration.

Taking pity on the men, I shot two Walkers in the head while Daryl took out the other three. Removing the arrows, I stared at the confused males. "You have to get the head. The brain is the only way they die." I told them.

They nodded as they followed Daryl and Rick down the hall. T-Dog, Bandit, and I took the rear. T-Dog rolled his eyes at the men that were in front of us which made me chuckle. T-Dog smiled at me and turned back to the group.

We came to a door way where the sounds of groaning and snarling could be heard. "Remember, it's the head." Daryl reminded them as he let the inexperience men go first.

Oscar was the first to take out the Walker with his inmates close behind. It started out smooth until more and more Walkers passed through the door. The sounds of growling and groaning filled the room and grew in volume as more Walkers appeared. It was chaos; the lawbreakers were in front us, but were shoving us back as they tried to move away from the waving arms. Daryl and I were diminishing in arrows as we tried to stop the hoard of lame brains from entering.

Bandit had clamped his metal jaw around a Walkers thigh and with large amount of strength dragged the thrashing body to the ground. I shoved the switch blade into his right eye just before he took a bite out of Bandit. This was our process as we slowly helped the large amount of bodies diminish. I had taken a step back to get a better angle when I saw it.

First it was the high pitch yelp and doggish cry that rang out above the dreadful Walkers noise. The loyal dog was gone from my side; my four-legged weapon had slipped from my side. Only it wasn't a lousy choice in moving.

Tomas had gripped Bandit's hind leg and dragged him into the middle of the herd. They went from grabbing at us to pulling at the soft fur of the poor creature. It was a matter of seconds that it all happened, but it felt like an eternity. I saw each bite taken from Bandit; his body jerked in shock as he was becoming a meal. His loud yelps and cries for help were clear as they bounced off the walls and soaked into my ears.

Tomas stood not far off with a satisfied look upon his face. He was grinning as he looked at the _master_ plan that he threw together. It was revolting the way he licked his lips as he watched the suffering continue. He was a monster.

Shouting with anger and pain, I smashed into the mob of Walkers. Blood splattered onto my tattered clothes and rubbed into my dark hair. My face was slack but held rage. It was stupid of me but I pulled my conscience back and let the raging flood of emotions decide every move that I made. I smashed oily heads against the wall and stabbed everybody part that I got my hands on too.

When I had finished the bloody rampage, a mess of bodies and blood was all around me. In the middle of the circle of bodies I knelt as I shook. My hands were wet with the red liquid that oozed from the failing form before me. My shaking grew worse as Bandit stared at me; his fear and pain made his eyes wide and dark.

"No, no, no, no!" I whispered out; my voice escalated as my emotions grew stronger. I was howling with rage as I watched him slowly slip away. I watched with pain as Bandit tried to hold onto the thin string of life that he had. I watched with tears as he whimpered as I touched his wet fur.

His body was torn open and his short fur was missing on his ribs. Gently pulling him into my lap I rubbed his ears, the only place where blood was not seen. "Shh, everything's alright." I whispered out as I leaned to kiss him on his head. Tears soaked his fur as I felt his breathe come in gasps. His chest was heaving and his cries of pain had become soft. "You'll b- be okay." My voice cracked. He moved sharply as a wave of pain hit him shushing him gently I cradled him to my chest. His upper half was sprawled across me, but the lower half was lying on the cold ground. It was the wrong time for the memory, but I was brought back to the day that I had first seen him. He was a small pup and had so much energy. His personality was bright and in a matter of seconds we had created an inseparable bond.

Bandit continued to wither in pain and I knew what had to be done. Softly humming in my throat I began to stroke his ears. He gave a soft thump of love with his tail as he closed his eyes. Still sobbing quietly I reached to right of me and clenched the hard blade in my hand.

"Shh, you'll be fine." I kissed his head again, for the last time. My hand was shaking with emotions as I held the blade up. Breathing in deeply, I plunged the blade down.

A strangled sob left me as I held the limp dog in my arms for the last time. Cleaning the salty tears from my cheeks I laid the warm form against the wall. "Sweet dreams, Bandit. Sweet dreams." Placing the tips of my fingers to my lips and then to his nose, I covered his silent body with a stray piece of cloth.

Everyone except Tomas had their eyes down cast. Instead he bore his cold eyes into mine telling me that I had it coming. His eyes told me what I had predicted from the beginning. He was brute.

"Are you alright?" T-Dog touched my arm. He stared at me with concern and back to Tomas.

Still staring at him, I nodded. "We better get going. It would only be worst if we get caught in another problem like that." Tomas glared at me. He knew the deeper meaning of my words and so did everyone else.

Turning away from the group I left the silent group behind. I may have been silent but rage of war was battling inside of me. Anger and pain were tangled with each other as I tried to make sense over what had happened. I had gotten a foot past the door when I heard Tomas's voice.

"It was just a dog." He shouted after me. I froze in place as I heard him. I clenched my hands in anger.

"Yeah, just a dog." I whispered. Turning around I left the silent group behind me.

_It was just a dog._

. . . . . . . . .

I was behind the group when we entered an empty area. Rick and Daryl would cast glances back at me, but soon stopped when they saw my emotionless face. Laundry machines were in the center of the room, but that was it. T-Dog closed the door behind me and gave me a soft smile. We walked over to the large doors and waited.

Rick was about to grab the keys at his hip when I caught blood seeping through Big Tiny's jump suit. "Big Tiny? Why are you bleeding?" I whispered out. I gently touched the bloody skin until I found the long scratch. Rick was soon by my side as he checked out the wound.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." He said as he turned towards us. His eyes held fear as he tried to talk with us. "I'm fine. See?" He said as he patted his belly.

"No, you're not. You were scratch." Rick said. His voice was soft as he told the large man the bad news.

"What can we do?" Andrew asked. He stood by Big Tiny as he eyed the scratch on his back.

"No." Rick whispered. He turned to look at Big Tiny who was pleading with his eyes; begging for us to do something.

Big Tiny was about to say something when Tomas swung. Smashing into Big Tiny's head, Tomas leaned over the still body and blow after blow he gave to Big Tiny until his chest was heaving. We all stared at him with shock and fear as we watched this man let out the cold beast that was inside. Tomas was about to give another blow when I screamed.

"Stop!" I shoved him away from the bloody body. He staggered back as he continued to look at the body of his friend. It was silent in the room as everyone watched Tomas control his breathing. Rick glared softly at Tomas before he threw the keys at him.

"I'm not opening –" Tomas was cut off.

"You are opening that door." Rick said as he got in position. Everyone followed suit until I was the one standing by Tomas. He gave me a look before he went to the doors. Looking behind us he unlocked the door and threw them open.

Chaos broke out as Walkers filled the room. Throwing knifes and using my bow I took down Walker after Walker. Tomas had gotten close to me when a zombie walked in front of him. Giving me a look he heaved the blade in front of the Walkers face, missing it by inches, and sliced the blade into my arm.

I stumbled back from the shock and cried out in pain as blood crawled down my arm. Focused on my arm I stood back while the last few Walkers were dealt with. It was quiet as Rick and Tomas had a show down. I was ripping a strip of cloth from my shirt when Rick acted. Using the long blade that was in his hands he swung down and with a sick slurping noise the blade cut through Tomas's skull.

Andrew cried out in shock as he watched his friend crumble to the ground, dead. Staring at Rick in shock he tore out of the room and ran down the hall. Rick was soon in pursuit leaving the three of us with Oscar and Axel.

Daryl and T-Dog held Oscar and Axel to their knees while I walked over to the cold body of Tomas. Heaving my foot back I slammed all my strength into his side; the sound of a bone cracking shot throughout the room as I stumbled back.

Everyone watched me rub my arm as I stared at the dead body.

"What? He killed my dog."

_**So how is it? I know I killed of Bandit, I don't know whether this will bring a huge uproar or not. If it does I might come back and revive Bandit. I was bawling as I wrote the death scene of Bandit. Even though it was sad, I'm trying to get the story at a reality point. This was a way to show Rick that Fay wasn't a cold-hearted person. I thought it turned out good. Tell me what you think! Also leave a review, if you !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but I was trying to make this chapter really good. I hope you like it and enjoy! Don't forget to R and R! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking dead. All I own is the characters that I have created.**_

Suki had cried herself to sleep; her small body racked with sobs as I delivered the dreadful news. She had crawled in my lap and buried her head into my shoulder. Not knowing what to do, I rubbed her back and rocked to and fro. I hushed her as though she was a crying baby. It had felt as though my heart was breaking all over again. I had known that Suki would take it hard, but telling it in person was heart breaking. It made me want to kill the dreadful man again and again; enough to make him feel how I was. To feel the pain that was beating in my heart.

The soft cries soon turned into steady breathing as Suki fell into a deep sleep. The others were still awake and stood not far from out bed. They sat in a circle as they thought over the events of the day. Hershel was almost lost. It was more major than a lost dog, but Suki and I felt the same pain; the same fear. Slowly they traveled to their beds, all taking the time to come over and whispering their condolences. It felt as though I was at a funeral, it sure felt that way.

The sound of sleep filled the prison as everyone relaxed into a dream state. The only ones that were awake were Daryl and I. I knew for a fact that Daryl was still weary of me and I took that to mind. I stuck to the cell and tried to get some shut eye. Sleep was hard to get these days; most nights were full of fear and running that I had grown use to going without days of sleep. It was not only the fear of the undead, but the nightmares that hid behind my lids. Nightmares that held loved ones and strangers that stumbled upon my path. The gruesome nightmare that I feared was the one when I was in the military; a nightmare that made it present far too many times.

I shook myself of the thought of the nightmare and focused my attention on the piece of wood. It was dark and smooth, perfect for the creation that was soon to come. It was a long block; long enough to match the length of Hershel's other leg. It was an estimate but I knew that it would turn out well. I was known for my capability of creating anything out of wood. I was told many times that I had a way with my hands.

The sound of the scraping wood bounced around the small area, the sound began to blend together creating a loud enough noise to cause Suki to steer. Not wanting her to wake up, I took the wood and small knife and made my way out into the hall area. I had settled on the metal steps and continued the rhythmical stripping when I heard a southern accented voice behind me.

"Is she alright?"

I turned around and watched as Daryl left his position on top of the platform and came to seat by me. I was still staring at him as I tried to get over the fact how handsome he was in his cut-off shirt. His muscles were much defined as he positioned the rifle alongside him. I felt my throat get dry and my hands sweat as he itched his stubble chin, it was apparent that even though he was not clean shaven that he had a gift of a face. He was extremely attractive. Hot, even.

Realizing that I was staring for quite a while, I cleared my throat and hope that my face was not as red as it felt. "Right now she is hurting. She and Bandit were close. It's hard losing something so close to you; may it be a relative to a pet." I cleared my throat again only this time it was to shove the stinging pain of tears away.

The two of us went quiet; the smooth scraping sound of blade against wood was almost a soft lullaby. It's unfamiliar tune calling us into dark depths of loneliness. My left arm held firm as my right repeated its smooth cuts. The blade moved down the piece of wood each time I exhaled. I could feel the form move along my fingers, I felt the curve of each cut, each strip of wood. I felt the simple yet magnificent block of wood start to change; to take the shape of the gift. The only time I took a break was to shake the numbness from my upper arm. The white bandage had turned a little red with blood, but other than that it was fine. Every once and awhile the cut would grow irritated and my arm would begin to complain.

"How bad is it?" Daryl asked. He nodded towards my arm, apparent that he had seen me rub the tender skin. It may have been out of sheer politeness, but that didn't stop my stomach from doing summersaults.

Rubbing it one last time, I began to go back to shaving the wood. "A bit sore, but fine. Should heal in a couple of days." I let the silence take over again. Mother always told me that I understood people better when words weren't in the way. In time I began to find that it was true. I soon learned that words were fake, used to fool the simple minded into believing that everything was good, even great. Words had the power to hide the truth, but no one is able to cover their true emotions. Their eyes and even their own body goes against them. Without even realizing it, people's bodies tell their story that words could never. It all depended on if you were aware. If you saw the unseen.

With each breath I began to understand Daryl. I began to see why he was so cautious of strangers, I could see what he saw and how he saw it. I felt the pain and weariness of surviving pulsing through his veins as though they were the blood that supported his life. I could feel his closeness to the group and how he felt responsible for every single person. I could see how he felt as though the world was his to hold, every pain every worry was he responsibility. I could see how though he was a superhero, there when you need him. I could see_ him_.

"What makes you so afraid that you can't sleep?" Daryl's thick husky words shook me. The constant scraping had stopped and I was still. I had come to see that Daryl wasn't a breath-taking speaker, instead he was like me. He saw what others didn't. He saw how I saw, he heard how I heard.

Taking a shaky breath, I let out a shocked laugh. "It's not sleep itself that scares me, instead its what sleep is able to do." I knew it may not have been understandable, but I knew Daryl would get the true meaning behind it. He nodded and even smiled a bit as though he felt the same way.

"Sleep is ever changing, it has the power to move from a glorious dream that you wish to never leave. Then that wondrous stage and turn into a chilling nightmare that you never wish to see again. Nightmares that I experience every time I close my eyes. Dark and cold nightmares that remind me of times that I rather forget." I let out another strangled sigh as those bad dreams came back. The memories that never seem to stay away. I looked over at Daryl who was still.

"Stupid right? I should be scared of something that is real, something that I can touch instead of a horrible memory." I barked out with a laugh.

"Stupid? No. Human? Yes." Those few and simple words held more meaning then any others could. I nodded softly and held back the tears that stung my eyes.

"Do one of those nightmares happen to involve losing Suki?"

Again I nodded. "It was the only nightmare that never became a reality, until now. Ever since all _this_," I waved my hand towards the outside. "Happened, I lost everything. My sister, my _nephew_. I was all alone, trying to survive. I was cutting through the woods one day, trying to get around a herd of Walkers, when I came across a small cabin. I thought a quick stop for the night wouldn't be so bad. I went through the house and came to one room, a man was in the middle of the room along with a woman and a little boy. It was clear that they were a family, but it wasn't the bodies that shocked me. Instead it was a little skinny dirty girl that was curled up in the corner. Her body was so thin and she was shaking. I guess my motherly instinct took over, I got her cleaned up and asked her if she would like to travel with me. She whispered out a soft 'yes'. I soon learned that her name was Suki, the night she told me her name she made a promise with me that we would never separate." I choked out the short story. My throat was closing up, I was breaking that promise. I was losing that one child that I loved.

"Until now." Daryl finished for me. I nodded my head and unable to hold back the sobs, I broke down. Daryl seemed a little uncomfortable as he softly patted my back. Cleaning my face from the tears, I smiled a soft thank you at him.

"It will be hard, but I know that it's the way that I can be sure that Suki will survive."

Daryl was about to speak when a soft child's voice broke through our conversation.

"You're leaving me?"

My head snapped up and the wooden leg clacked to the ground. I felt my heart freeze in my chest and I couldn't speak. Tears were running down Suki's face as she took a step closer to us. I pushed myself upwards and tried to bring her into a hug, but she shoved her body away.

"No! I thought you loved me! You promised that we would always be together. You promise!" Suki's yelling echoed around us as she began to sob. Her small body shook with each cry, her heart breaking.

"Suki, sweetie, listen to me. It's the only way you will survive." I held her close to me and felt her small arms wrap around me.

"Take me with you." Despite how muffled her voice was her words were crystal clear. I felt my throat choke up and tears were beginning to slip down my cheeks.

I kneeled down so that I was able to see Suki's face. Suki saw the look on my face and knew what my answer was. "No, baby."

Suki began to cry, harder this time. She slapped my hand away as I tried to clean her tears away; tears that were caused by me. She stepped away from me, far enough so that I couldn't pull her close to me. Her yelling before caused everyone to wake up and they all stood not far from us as they watched the heart breaking scene before them.

"I hate you! I wish I never met you! I wish you were dead instead of my parents!" Suki's words took a turn at stabbing my heart. I stood in shock and hurt as I watched the only person that I loved run _away_ from me into Lori's arms.

Taking a shaky breath, I whispered a response to Suki. "Me too, baby. Me too." Suki turned away from me and wrapped her arms around Lori's neck as she sobbed her heart out. Everyone was staring at me as they witnessed my heart breaking. Daryl stood not far away, his arms were crossed over his chest and he stood stiff. Not wanting to be caught crying like a baby in front of him, I turned away and left the group staring at the empty spot that I was standing in.

I was now living in my nightmare. I was now alone. I was now afraid.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I loved writing it, I think it turned out good. Leave a comment if you desire telling me if you liked it or not. Also give me hints on what you want to see further into the story, like Daryl and Fay's relationship; some cute scenes for them or something. Anyway thanks!**


End file.
